Matchmaker
by l-lein
Summary: She like most 15 year old children had a hobby. Hers was just a little different than most. She loved to play matchmaker; especially if it included two blonde children and her brothers. Zemyx AkuRoku


**A/N:** Okay, so this was done at 2:00 to 4:30 in the morning. I really like it though! xD

**Warning:** Contains fluff, crack, humor, and slight OOC-ness on Axel's part. Never wrote him before

**Disclaimer:** YES, I OWN KINGDOM HEART. -shoots herself- And you're crazy if you EVEN considered that! The only things I own are Keixaly and this wonderful plot line. -shot again-

* * *

Xxx Matchmaker xxX

They were triplets. And well, to say, the youngest wasn't liked was the understatement of the year. He was the ONLY redhead in the entire household; the rest of his family sported a slate blue mane.

Axel frowned. That wasn't his fault! Really, his siblings didn't exactly treat him like dirt. It was just their parents. And, that was the exact time his older sister walked (read: jumped) down the stairs.

She like most 15 year old children had a hobby. Hers was just a little different than most. Axel supposed that was fair, seeing as how he loved to watch things burn… not to mention burn them himself. But no, she loved to play matchmaker; especially if it included two blonde children and her brothers. Speaking of blonde children, weren't they supposed to meet them today? Axel hated to admit it but Keixaly was pretty good at this…

Keixaly ran past him just as the doorbell rang. She quickly opened it, dragged the blondes inside to wait with Axel, and ran upstairs to grab her 'little sister.'

She succeeded. With much screaming about how he wasn't a girl, dammit!

And downstairs, one of the blondes fidgeted uncomfortably.

Axel, being Axel, thought he was the cream of the crop and how he didn't need to talk to anyone who he didn't think was worthy of his voice. Of course, that was because he was Axel, and Axel was…just Axel.

That aside, Roxas. Just. Didn't. Fucking. Care. "Who the hell are you?" he spat out glaring at the redhead.

Axel glared back, but was spared when his elder siblings finally came down the stairs calmly and by calmly I mean Keixaly carrying her squirming little brother. She nicely placed (read: dropped) his on the couch next to the taller blonde while she took the seat to the other side of him. Roxas however ignored how the two blushed- and gurgled (well, only Demyx…) –and pointedly glared again at Axel. He huffed and asked, "I said who the hell are you?!"

That was the moment Axel deemed this feisty blonde WAS worthy of his attention. "Axel. Got it memorized?" He answered with a smirk and tapping at his forehead.

Roxas just rolled his eyes, "You're a dork."

One awkward silence later, Keixaly decided that all her hard work would not be ignored! Demyx had gurgled! She would introduce them, well, since no one else would care to speak… Oh yeah…She'd picked good this time. "So since none of my DARLING friends will care to talk, I'm introducing you guys," she started and pointed to Roxas, "That's Roxas. He may seem cold but he cares…somewhat… Hey! Don't you glare at me!"

Roxas turned to glare at the wall; Keixaly continued pointing to the other blonde, "That's Demyx! He's usually more animated than this…" She pouted earning herself a hug.

"M' sorry, Keix…" Demyx smiled sheepishly, while Keixaly ruffled his hair.

She smiled. "S'okay," pointing to her blue haired brother she continued once more, "That's Zexy-"

"Zexion," he interrupted.

"-He's my wittle sister-"

"Brother-"

"-He likes books. And apparently Demy."

Demyx choked. Zexion blushed. Axel and Keixaly smirked. And Roxas- the voice of reason- face palmed.

"Axel is the one most likely to burn everything is a 5-"

"-20-"

"-mile radius. And I'm me!" suddenly her voice lowered three octaves, "Anger me and your ass is getting is getting shaved off with a blunt kitchen utensil. Otherwiseeee…I think the four of you will get along just great!"

Roxas shook his head slowly, "Can anyone tell me why I hang out with such insane individuals?"

Keixaly did, shoved it right in his face with a shit-eating grin, "Because you wanna seem smarter! But, Roxy dear, you ARE smart. Just not as smart as me!"

"Oh, please-"

Demyx, being the pacifist he was, tried to change the subject, "I'm bored…!" he moaned. Internally Demyx panicked. What if his plan didn't work!?

But god seemed to be on his side today, "Ah," Zexion started, "Me too. Would you like to come upstairs to the library? I'm kind of getting to like some marine biology books." He made to stand…

…But was pulled down into a hug by an overly excited Demyx who squealed, "I love the ocean!"

Zexion softly smiled as he turned and walked away when he was released, "Let's go then." Demyx was MORE than happy to follow.

A few minutes of shock passed before Keixaly pumped her fist into the air. "Oh yeah!" she gloated, "I'm good!"

Roxas looked at her in awe, "How did you do that?"

"I'm just that good," she grinned, "I give you guys two week before you start making out, trust me. I guarantee it." And with that she got up and walked away.

"Damn," Roxas turned to Axel, "Did you know your sisters a psychopath?"

Axel nodded and grinned, "Yeah, ain't she great? People say I take after her."

And the little blonde's hand once again became friends with his forehead.

* * *

**A/N:** Review please?


End file.
